hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaina Seaver
History Jaina Seaver is the first born child of Keryn Renner and Rachel Seaver and the only known example of a hybrid between an Erachi and a Harton-Erachi. Her first couple of years of life were tumultuous, as when her parents had her brother, Enarion, they immediately needed to negotiate for his life, as much of the Harton-Erachi court believed him to be the return of an old enemy species and wanted him killed. In the interest of keeping their children safe, and fearing for Jaina's safety, her parents had her taken care of by their friends Aednat Callaghan and Ellen. Jaina spent a year with them until her parents returned, victorious in the negotiations for their son's life, and they resumed the raising of their children. While Enarion strangely matured overnight as he turned two years old, Jaina aged normally and lived a rather normal life, experiencing childhood and adolescence as normally as she could. In her early teens, she began to manifest powers of both Erachi and Harton-Erachi, the ability to manipulate existence as well as to wield amber powers. Jaina began to train with both of her parents to master these abilities, but given how her mother Keryn was running a school full of pseudo-erachi and was always teaching such things, Jaina rapidly developed a desire to focus on her amber abilities, and when she was fourteen, she forged her own amber blade. Eventually, when Keryn named Renate, Enarion's girlfriend, her heir to the Erachi Academy, Jaina would begin to serve as a confidant to Renate over Renate's worries regarding her relationship with Enarion. Jaina, not approving of the couple in favor of Renate, would gently begin to suggest that her friend leave her brother. Jaina's mother Keryn would support Jaina in this, knowing the toll it took on Renate, while her mother Rachel would be less than enthused with this, worried for how Enarion would be after a breakup between the two. Following the events of the Collapse, Jaina would cut all contact from her brother after his attempt to harm Renate when given the news of Keryn's death. After this event, Jaina would take on a greater role in the Erachi Academy, specifically that of the Academy's top military leader. Jaina would spend much of her time leading missions into the out rims as well as handling violent insurgencies as they arose throughout what remained of Coalition space. This would eventually include assisting Zeta Wing on a mission to defeat a mindless, extraplanar species that was destroying outer rim colonies. Personality and Traits Jaina differs greatly from her parents, being extremely introverted and generally quiet around others. She is significantly more studious and diligent than her parents, and typically takes most situations and events more seriously. As opposed to previous ancestors of hers, Jaina did not react well to the pressures of being in such a renowned and powerful bloodline, and as such, avoids making any form of public appearance. She is typically very shy and reserved when she needs to and avoids most social events like the plague. Jaina usually hides most of her problems from her family and few friends, including her frequent depressive episodes and her states of panic. Following the Collapse, Jaina began to project an image of confidence and leadership in order to hide the struggles she faced within. This would manifest on missions in habits that bordered on recklessness, and she would always dive head first into the messiest parts of combat. Jaina's powers allow her to see and plan combat events before they happen, serving as a lightning fast precognition of her and her opponent's abilities. In her abilities most enlightened state, she moves with preternatural speed and is able to aim to kill several opponents before they have the chance to move, and only the fastest individuals can match her at this speed.